


Tied Up

by AngryMintLeaf



Series: Everyone Loves Shuichi [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa V3 Killing Harmony, Danganronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryMintLeaf/pseuds/AngryMintLeaf
Summary: Both of them want to experience each other and wish to see the beauty of each other...





	Tied Up

The two of them have become quite... comfortable with each other. They haven't been in this relationship for too long, as they've only been together for about three weeks now. Shuichi isn't entirely sure how or why he was attracted to Kiyo, as Kiyo doesn't have a sort of friendly aura about him. It's more dark and grim like he has so many secrets that only he knows. Maybe that's what caught Shuichi's eye. Korekiyo is such a mysterious man, and even with them together, Shuichi still doesn't know too much about him. _Which makes him all the more interesting._

Shuichi leans against Kiyo, reading a novel about some kids that get trapped in a school and have to kill each other. It's pretty morbid, but the murders are always interesting to solve along with the main protagonist. They've been sitting here on Kiyo's couch for a while now, as Kiyo's home has a surprisingly good reading atmosphere until Kiyo nudged him a bit with his shoulder. Shuichi raised an eyebrow and looked away from his book.

"Hm?" Shuichi hummed.

"I apologize for disturbing your reading, but... may I ask a rather odd request?"

"Sure," Shuichi put the bookmark in his book and closed it,"What is it?"

Kiyo adjusted himself, "Well, I was wondering if we could try something different tonight. Shake things up a bit."

Shuichi's heart rate picked up a little, "What do you mean?"

"We can try something... more of my taste if we were to have sex tonight."

"I mean..." Shuichi cleared his throat,"We can try it out, I wouldn't mind that. What... is it exactly?"

"I would prefer to keep it as a surprise if you do not mind. Of course, you can always say no."

"L-let’s just see how it goes, then we can go from there."

Korekiyo nods, "I will go make us some tea, please continue reading." Kiyo placed his own book down and walked away.

 

A lot of thoughts ran around in Shuichi's head, trying to possibly think of what it could be. The two of them have had sex before, but it's been... pretty natural. Shuichi blushes, his curiosity exciting him. He shakes his head and tries to get back to reading. Not before too long, Kiyo comes back with two cups of tea, just as he said. 

"Thank you," Shuichi carefully holds on to it. 

About an hour passes and... Shuichi can't help but think about the possibilities again. Was not saying what it was a form of teasing him? Shuichi closed his book and stretched his arms. Kiyo takes his eyes off of his book for mere seconds, only before returning back to it.

"Hey, Kiyo...?" He asks sheepishly.

"Yes, dear?"

Shuichi's face flushes at the pet name, "I, well, can I..." Kiyo's eyes are locked with Shuichi's now, "Can we... start...?"

If he wasn't wearing that mask, he could swear that Kiyo was smiling, "I believe you are referring to what I alluded to earlier, yes?" Shuichi nods, "Well, it wouldn't hurt to start earlier would it." Kiyo grabs onto Shuichi's hand, leading him to the bedroom. Shuichi can start to feel sweat forming on his neck as they enter.

 

"Please take a seat on the bed, I will get the equipment."

_Equipment?_   Nonetheless, Shuichi sits down, staring down at the wooden floor. Kiyo comes back with candles and... rope? He sets down the candles on each end table, carefully lighting them. Kiyo then walks over to Shuichi, rope in hand.

"I have told you about the story of my travels, yes? The greeting in which I was tied up?"

"Y-yes."

Kiyo laughs, "I want... to see that beauty in you, Shuichi. You already are so beautiful, I cannot imagine how you would look when you're so... vulnerable." 

"You're going to tie me up?"

"Only if you wish..."

Shuichi hesitates before answering, "I... yes. If this will make you happy, I'll do it."

Kiyo takes off his hat, putting it down on the table, "It would be best with minimal clothing, I want you to enjoy this experience as much as possible."

Shuichi nods, and before he could start undressing, Kiyo was there unbuttoning his shirt. As they're this close, Shuichi can't help but smell Korekiyo's cologne or... shampoo, he's actually unsure what it is. Either way, it smells... so nice. It smells of something sweet possibly flowers, and a kind of mint in it as well. Kiyo takes off Shuichi's shirt, tossing it off to the side. His hand goes down to his pant-line now.

"You are one-hundred percent certain?"

Shuichi nods eagerly, biting his lip. Kiyo slowly pulls down his pants, Shuichi's erection now freely in the open. 

"Lie on your back." 

He swallows the lump in his throat, but he follows the command. He's not entirely sure what to expect, but if he remembers correctly, they tied Kiyo up and whipped him... 

Kiyo straddles over him, tying Shuichi's hands together and putting them behind his back. The rope is actually quite soft, although slightly tight.

"Tell me when something starts to hurt. I can stop at any time." Kiyo continues tying him up. After a few minutes, Kiyo leans down over Shuichi's face, his yellow eyes staring into his. 

"You look so... gorgeous, Shuichi," His hand caresses his face, "How am I so lucky..." Kiyo starts to undress, unwrapping his bandages and taking off his jacket and shirt. The mask still lies on his face though. Kiyo's hands touch over Shuichi's chest, his cold hands going all the way from his collarbone to his pelvis. Shuichi's breath quickens. His fingers then gently touch his nipples, earning a small groan from Shuichi. Kiyo reaches behind his neck, and the mask comes off. He gently drops it on the floor and leans down, gently licking Shuichi's nipples this time.

"Mmh K-Kiyo," Shuichi strains against the rope binding his arms, just wanting to grab onto Kiyo's hair. Kiyo moves to his neck, kissing it. Shuichi feels a hand on his thigh, slowly moving up and onto his groin. His hand touches the shaft-

"Ah!" Shuichi moans. 

"Oh yes... let me hear it all, Shuichi." He whispers. 

His hand starts stroking him, going in a sort of rhythm. Shuichi arches his back, the rope digging into his skin in turn. Another moan escapes him. Shuichi adjusts himself and starts kissing the side of his shaft, then licking and then his hot mouth is-

Shuichi cums, and Kiyo seems to have gagged in surprise, yet he still swallows and pulls away.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Kiyo's eyes make contact with Shuichi's, "There is no need to apologize, Shuichi. We can... go for another round if you'd like."

"Y-yes, just... maybe not with the rope this time."

"Of course." 

"Like... I would be m-more than happy to try it again, but I just want to touch you."

Kiyo smiles and proceeds to untie him. Shuichi's hands go to the sides of Kiyo's face and pulls him into a long kiss. The feeling of his lips against his is nice and calming. They're soft. They pull away with shaky breathing. Kiyo adjusts himself and kisses the inside of Shuichi's thigh. Almost immediately, Shuichi's hands go to the back of Kiyo's head, latching onto his hair. Kiyo stops kissing and looks like he's holding back a groan, but he continues and works himself onto Shuichi's cock once more. Shuichi tries to note that down with his foggy brain and quickly stops to focus on the feeling of Kiyo's tongue on his shaft. 

"Aah-ahh..."

Kiyo works him perfectly. Shuichi thrusts into his mouth, not even getting a gag from him. Kiyo pulls away, wiping away spit from his mouth.

"Shuichi, may I feel inside you...?"

"Y-yes, please..." 

Kiyo smiles and sits back. One of his fingers enters him and Shuichi moans. 

Kiyo moans as well, "I-I love your beauty, Shuichi. I love you so much." Shuichi feels another finger slip inside him and with more force, and he pulls on Kiyo's hair in response.

"Aaaah!" Kiyo blushes but continues to finger Shuichi.

Shuichi arches his back, cum spurting out of his cock. Kiyo's fingers carefully pull out.

"Ah... There's a towel over in the bathroom, I can go finish myself up in there." Shuichi sees the bulge in his pants and quickly looks away. Kiyo gets off the bed and exits the room, soon after coming back in with a towel and tossing it over to Shuichi before going back where Shuichi can't see him. He takes the towel and cleans himself up. He hears an off distant moan coming from the bathroom. He wishes he could please Kiyo like he did tonight. Maybe not as good, but...

 

Shuichi stays the night over at his place that night and left in the morning. As soon as he got home, he looked up bondage, well, specifically rope bondage. Seems like there are thousands of ways to... tie someone up. Plus, it seems like Kiyo likes his hair pulled... 

Shuichi asks Kiyo out on a date and he happily obliges. It was a nice restaurant that they like to go to often, as it specializes in food from all around the world, which always sparks one of Kiyo's stories about his travels. They both go back to Kiyo's house again afterward. As soon as they enter, Shuichi kisses him hard. He seems a bit shocked at first, but he eases into it. Shuichi pulls away.

"Shuichi this is, a bit unexpected." 

"Well, I was... wanting to please you tonight. I... have to repay you."

He laughs, "You do not have to repay me, but-"

"I want you to feel  _good_ Kiyo."

Kiyo's face reddens slightly, "Well, Shuichi, show me what you can do." They both make their way into the bedroom, but this time, it's different. 

"Where's the rope?"

"The rope? It's in my closet." 

Shuichi nods, searching the closet as he retrieves the same red rope. He walks over to Kiyo and pushes him back onto the bed and starts to take off Kiyo's clothes. 

"Are you sure you want to use the rope? I'm not sure if you know how."

"I've done... research." His face heatens a little. 

He laughs, "I see, very well."

"I-I won't do anything like you did, just simple things, I don't want to hurt you by accident." Shuichi slips off Kiyo's shirt along with his pants. He ties the rope around Kiyo's arms and connects it around his chest as well. 

"Ahh... this brings back such sweet memories." 

Shuichi smiles and adjusts himself on top of Kiyo. His eyes are shut, ears listening to Shuichi's movements. Shuichi swallows the lump in his throat and rubs his hands over Kiyo's body. He's... so pretty. He isn't entirely thin, as he has a bit of muscle, unlike Shuichi. He strokes his fingers through his hair, making Kiyo shiver a little. 

"Shuichi dearest, this may be... asking much of you, but I... really want to experience you whole. Please, enter me with your... member." His eyes are pleading, and there seems to be sweat beading up on the top of his forehead. 

"Of course..." Shuichi looks around, "Do you h-have lube?"

"Yes, on my nightstand in the bottom drawer." Shuichi gets up, and sure enough, there's lube lying down. It's about... half empty. 

"Please, let me prepare..." Kiyo rubs some of the lube onto his finger and those fingers enter him. The sight makes Shuichi hard. His fingers move around, spreading himself out as much as he can. Shuichi starts to take off his clothes.

"Does this excite you- Ahhh- Sh-Shuichi?"

"You look... beautiful." Shuichi grabs the lube, rubbing his member up with it and then takes out Kiyo's fingers.

"Please, Shuichi, I want all of you, give me this, give me th-AAaah!" Shuichi thrusts into him. He grabs onto his hair as well, gently pulling on it. Both of their breathing is fast and heavy and they look each other in the eye. 

"So you-hah-know, huh?" Kiyo says.

"I think your hair is absolutely sexy, I'm glad that you enjoy this."

"Mmmmh!" His back arches, "I love you so much, Shuichi, oooh the rope it's like there's two of you and you're-hah-holding on to me~!" Kiyo cums, and his moan is so fucking beautiful, "K-keep going, please, I want all of you, cum into me, Saihara." 

"You sure?"

"Yes, please, please, please!" 

Shuichi starts to thrust harder than he was, moaning as he feels the build up. He ejaculates and sees that Kiyo nearly almost cums a second time. He pulls out and lies down next to Kiyo.

"So... splendid..." 

Shuichi unties him and then masages the places where the rope was.

"Shuichi, you are absolutely one of the most beautiful people on this earth... Thank you."

 

 

 


End file.
